


After Sunset

by reaneri



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Beer, ChikaIta Week 2020, Day 1, Dinner, M/M, Moderate drinking, Office, Pre-Theater, overtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaneri/pseuds/reaneri
Summary: Chikaita Week 2020 Day 1: Office, OvertimeModel employee Itaru Chigasaki got distracted so he ended up working overtime. Chikage Utsuki wondered why, so he stayed and invited him for dinner.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 36
Collections: ChikaIta Week 2020





	After Sunset

Phone, TV, and computer screens are going to be Itaru Chigasaki’s cause of death.

After reviewing the contents of an email to a client, Itaru pressed send and blinked the tears forming on the corner of his eyes due to exhaustion. He turned off the computer, yawned, and stretched his arms.

It’s been an excruciating five hours of continuous work. He looked up from the computer screen and noticed for the first time that the sun had already long set through the overlooking view from his seat. The only ones left are those who needed to work overtime, he included, so most employees should be relaxing at their preferred places or resting at the comforts of their own homes by now.

“I’ll be off,” Itaru said before leaving his cubicle. “Thank you for today.”

His co-workers looked up from their works and also send their “Good job for today!” and “Take care!” As he walked out, he took out his phone and checked his notifications; some from work and most from mobile games and social media accounts.

 _Let’s see._ He scanned and paid attention to the important ones. _Oh, a maintenance update, which means the event starts in two hours. Ah. Wait. Am I killing myself?_

He covered his mouth with his hand and released another yawn. After miraculously pulling a strenuous overtime with merely three hours of sleep, is he really thinking of participating in another gruesome bloodbath? 

With a sour look on his face, he pocketed his phone and clicked the down button of the elevator.

“Took you long enough.” 

Itaru raised his eyebrows. His peripheral vision saw it first: a certain green-haired senpai approached him with an unreadable expression on his face. Uh-oh, if they need more things from him, he might as well just disappear on the spot.

“Senpai.” 

If he recalled correctly, his senpai Chikage Utsuki was not among those employees who worked overtime today. For a few seconds, they shared an uncomfortable silence (with Itaru’s racing thoughts and all) before entering the elevator at the same time when it opened.

“Were you waiting for me?” Itaru asked casually, but he hoped he did not.

“Not at all. I was on my way home when a bothersome client called after my work hours and requested for a meet-up at 7:30 p.m. to discuss work details.” Chikage glanced at his wristwatch. Ten more minutes. “Unfortunately, the client is far too important so I can’t ignore his demands. I passed some time in the cafeteria since the meet-up place is just around the corner. Ah, perfect timing. It would be helpful if someone from your department could come. Since you’re here, would you mind joining me? The meeting shouldn’t take an hour.”

Itaru stared at him, disbelieving. He just escaped overtime hell, and now this? “Sorry but—”

Deadpanned, Chikage replied, “I jest.” He cleared his throat and continued, “Yes actually, I was waiting for you. But more than an hour of overtime? I never thought you’d be the type who gets distracted, Chigasaki.” 

For a moment, Itaru didn’t know how to reply. It wasn’t the first time that his senpai pulled something like that but he still has to get used to it. “What a mysterious and shady character,” he muttered. “Haha, sorry, senpai. The task today was a bit confusing.”

“How sad.” 

Itaru wondered what he meant by that. Although they work at the same company, being in different departments means they rarely work together. Their relationship is pretty much casual — but that’s the exact reason why he trusts him and finds him easy to get along with. 

No talks about personal life, no invasions of privacy, and yet, they still manage to hold conversations as if it was the simplest thing in the world. 

“...Hmm? What is it, senpai?”

“Well, I was merely wondering what made you so distracted that you ended up working overtime. You often work efficiently, and seeing you in that state was surprising.” Itaru swore he saw an amused look on Chikage’s face. “I waited for you so we can have dinner together, and I ended up drinking coffee because it took you so long.”

For some reason, the first thing he immediately thought of was, _Event in two hours. I should have an hour to spare._

“You make it hard for me to decline~ But sure. I haven’t eaten yet so I could use some company too.”

“Perfect. I know a place, so it’s my treat.” 

“Oh? Haha, you’re a saint, senpai.”

When the elevator opened, they took a step out and left the building. 

For someone who has a reputation for running a famous blog about _curry_ , it was surprising that Chikage brought him to a normal Japanese restaurant. But since it’s located in a busy place in Japan, it is no surprise that it caters to salarymen with the food’s higher price and tables filled with men and women in business formal attire. It’s dinner time, which means the place is busier and noisier than usual.

Both of them settled for a rice bowl meal. The waitress was about to leave when Chikage asked Itaru, “Do you want to drink?”

Without thinking, he replied, “Sure.”

Because there’s definitely nothing wrong with drinking in the middle of the week when he still has a game to play, a stream late at night, and work tomorrow morning. Great.

“It’s rare for you to show those expressions, Chigasaki,” Chikage commented. His elbow was propped on the table, and his face is being supported by his palm. Itaru felt conscious at first — he’s not used to being closely watched like this. 

“I didn’t know I turned into a mere entertainment of yours, senpai,” Itaru replied. Their beers arrived and he took a large gulp. Maybe he’s getting accustomed to this salaryman lifestyle that he’s starting to really act like one. 

Chikage chuckled and sat upright. “Going back to our conversation earlier, so why were you distracted?”

“Does it really matter?” Itaru sighed. 

“Am I not allowed to be concerned with my kouhai?” 

In their company, Itaru is seen as an exceptional employee. Besides his charisma that is well-known among the ladies, everyone knows of his composed and calculating nature. He shows excellent work ethics so for Chikage who works on the same floor, seeing the model employee doing a slow work was amusing. (Concerning too, but he won’t admit that.) The sighs, yawns, and shifts in his mood and expression were a sight to witness.

“I didn’t have much sleep, so the extra work was taxing.” Itaru decided to tell the truth. It wasn’t everything, but it’s still the truth.

“You should’ve informed the management. They’re the type who values our employee’s health.” Chikage casually replied and took a sip on his beer. Their food finally arrived and they started digging in. “You must have a reason why.”

 _Games?_ Itaru sneered at himself.

And Chikage was quick to notice. “That just confirmed it.” 

“You shouldn’t be concerning yourself with the details, senpai. It’s nothing important, really.” Itaru took another sip. 

“I didn’t take you for a heavy drinker.” He looked at Itaru’s half-empty glass of beer. “And I won’t, don’t worry. Although it would be really helpful if you could sleep properly tonight. Not just for the company, but also for yourself.”

“Do you think that makes you more of a senpai?” Itaru laughed. Unlike his usual laughter, this one felt louder, more genuine. 

“I wonder.” 

For the next minutes, they ate their dinner in silence. Although Itaru’s thoughts rapidly fired again, it was a comfortable type of silence this time. Maybe it was the beer. Perhaps it’s Chikage’s company. For some reason, his heart felt light. 

“Senp—”

“Chiga—”

They both cleared their throats. “You first, senpai.”

Chikage finished his dinner, wiped his lips, and drained his beer. “As I was saying, you don’t have to divulge specific details but if work is bothering you, my cubicle is just a few meters away.”

“How charming,” Itaru rolled his eyes. 

“I know that you often eat lunch alone too. Why not invite those girls who, I’m sure, are willing to accompany you no matter how busy they are?” Chikage is no longer hiding his smirk. 

“Oh, shut up, senpai.” Looking at his empty glass of beer, he replied, “Well, I have your LIME. I’ll… make sure to message you. For lunch, dinner, or anything.”

“Are you asking me out?”

“Gross. Do you want to drink more, senpai?”

“Just one more then.”

Itaru called a waiter and asked for two more glasses of alcohol. He supposed he could breathe and relax a little for tonight. After today’s work, he definitely deserves this.

“So what were you saying earlier?” Chikage asked. “Before you got cut.”

Itaru looked away. “I forgot.” He can’t manage to express his gratitude without looking away or without his face turning bright red. Maybe he’ll just reserve it for another time…

**Three hours later, after his dinner with Chikage and an hour-long nap:**

_Limited-time Summer Campaign quest is now available! Don’t miss the chance to collect diamonds and other rare items!_

“Shit.” Itaru opened the game and checked the ranking. “Shit, shit, shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY CHIKAITA WEEK!!! Is it OOC? Is it cliche? Idk. But I really had fun writing (cramming, actually) this! It's my first time writing for this ship~


End file.
